


Birthdays

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pregnancy, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot set around both Draco and Harry's twenty-fifth birthdays. Expect cake, cuteness, a new friend, an adorable toddler and just a tiny amount of drama.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something fluffy. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

 

 

Draco drummed his fingers against his thigh. Harry had been gone ages. The guests around him chatted amongst themselves. It was his twenty fifth birthday and his friends and family had all come round to celebrate. It was a typical British summer so rain had moved the party inside the Burrow. Eight years ago he never would have imagined his life could be this good. To go from living in terror with Voldemort sleeping in the room down the corridor to being married to the most wonderful man in the world surrounded by friends and family that he loved dearly. 

 

"Uncle Draco can we have cake now?" His little red headed goddaughter asked as she climbed onto his lap. Ron and Hermione's two year old daughter Rosie was as bright as a button and completely adorable. He loved her like she was his own child. "Not yet sweetie we need to wait for uncle Harry." Rosie started to stick out her bottom lip. "But we can have a little taste. Just don't tell nanny Molly." 

 

Draco stood and sat the child on his hip. They quickly moved into the kitchen and found it unoccupied. A miracle surely given the amount of people here. Draco swiped his finger through the frosting on the back of the cake and held his finger out to Rosie who devoured the blue buttercream. Draco took a second swipe this time he licked the icing off his own finger. It was his birthday cake after all. 

 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Just what do you think you're doing?" 

 

Even as an adult his mother had the power to make him feel like a naughty schoolboy. She reached out and ran her fingers through the hair at his temple and tousled the blonde strands. He wore his hair in a much messier 'spent the whole night shagging' style now days. The truth is it actually took longer to style like this than the old polished style did but he liked it this way. "Harry's back and looking for you. He said it's present time." Draco couldn't hide his grin. Presents are the best bits about birthdays. They made their way back into the lounge where everyone had gathered around and Harry brushed his lips quickly over Draco's before leading him to the seat in the middle of the room, placing him as centre of attention. Rosie scurried over to sit on her mother's lap. 

 

Everyone took it in turns to present Draco with gifts. Even little Rosie, she'd created a portrait of him working in his lab. She was so proud as she handed over the painting, even though it took the two year old explaining what it actually was for everyone to realise that the yellow blob was Draco and the big black blob a cauldron. Harry had waited for everyone to give their gifts before he gave Draco his. "So I wanted to get you something that would keep you company while I'm away on missions." 

"If it's a s-e-x toy I'm going to be sick." Ron joked but received a clip round the ear from Molly who he was sat next to.

"Ronald! There are children present." The four Weasley grandchildren were all under five and unable to spell but Teddy who was eight turned to his grandmother.

"What's s-e-x?" Poor Andromeda turned bright red.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Draco answered through a smile as he was the first adult to recover from laughing. 

 

Harry disappeared out of the room only to reappear carrying a fawn coloured wrinkly puppy with big floppy ears and wearing a big green bow. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed taking the dog from him. The most stunning pair of pale green eyes looked up from its wrinkly face and ran its tongue over Draco's cheek.

"He likes you already." Harry mused from beside him.

"He's amazing thank you." Draco extended to reach his husband and kiss him with gratitude. "Does he have a name?" The blonde asked.

"He's your present you decide." While Draco had a little think observing the wrinkly dog on his lap Harry answered some of questions from around the room.

"He's a French Mastiff. Similar in size to Fang maybe a little smaller. Nine weeks old." 

 

"I've decided." Draco declared. "Everyone meet Thor." Draco had been reading muggle comics with Teddy. The puppy's tail wagged back and forth excitedly. "I think he likes it. Isn't that right Thor? Yes it is. Who's a good boy?" What had become of him? He'd become a blundering fool. Teddy was the first to wonder over to meet the new family member before the other littlest Weasley's wondered over. The rest of the party passed quickly with Thor becoming the main attraction. Draco didn't't mind that his party had been hijacked by the wrinkly pup because he was the best present he'd ever received. When the party ended the boys were sent home with plates of leftover food, cake and presents. They used the floo to return home as their arms were laden with goodies and Thor.

 

***

 

"No. Not on the bed. There's your bed." Draco pointed to the very comfortable looking dog bed in the corner of the room. But still Thor kept attempting to climb up onto their bed. For what felt like the hundredth time this evening Draco climbed out of bed picked up the fawn coloured lump and carried him back to his bed. Thor stayed on his bed just long enough for Draco to return to his own before he wondered back over. Tail wagging he lifted his front paws onto the mattress edge but couldn't get any further. "I think you picked a defective one. He doesn't listen." Draco huffed getting back up. Harry got up to use the bathroom.

"He's not defective he's just a puppy. He needs training." 

 

By the time Harry had returned from the bathroom Draco was curled up on his side eyes closed but still awake with the oversized puppy snuggled up against him snoring. "Gave up trying to get him to sleep in his bed did you?" 

"It's his first night here. We'll start training tomorrow." Draco yawned, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming back to bed?"

Harry climbed into bed behind the blonde and curled around him dropping a sweet kiss against his bare shoulder. "Happy birthday Draco." He whispered into the darkness. 

 

***

 

Six weeks passed before Harry had to go away on a mission. It was the week before his birthday but he promised he'd be home for it. Thor had doubled in size and now weighed 22kg. He'd had his vaccinations and Draco had been taking him to muggle puppy classes run at their local park on a Saturday morning. As Harry had predicted the puppy and Draco had become inseparable. He went everywhere Draco went including their bed. He even follows him down to Draco's potion lab at the bottom of the garden and sits and watches him work. Of course he follows Harry around too and happily curls up on his lap for a cuddle and a belly rub but his bond with Draco is different. 

"Dray? I'm leaving." Harry called up the stairs.

"Not without a proper goodbye you're not." Harry found himself engulfed in the blonde's arms. It was the same every time Harry had to leave for a longer mission. "You better come back in one piece Harry Potter or so help you." 

"I will. I promise. I've really got to go." Draco let go and took a step backwards but only for Harry to step closer and kiss him thoroughly until stars formed behind his eyes and his knees threatened to give out. "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry dropped to his haunches and petted Thor's head. "You behave Mister and look after Draco." Big green eyes looked up at him and a wet tongue lapped at his cheek in agreement. With that Harry was gone stepping into the fireplace. 

 

Thor let out a soft whine rubbing his head against Draco's trouser leg. "I know" he said as he rubbed the animals head affectionately "He'll be back in a week. Seven days and he'll be back."

 

***

 

Kreacher poured tea for both Draco and Hermione and fetched a carton of juice and some cookies for Rosie before leaving them to enjoy the summer afternoon. Hermione ran her hand over the vast expanse of her belly. "I don't know how muggle women do this in the summer. It's just about been bearable and I've been using cooling charms." Hermione was seven months pregnant with her second child. A little boy this time. "Well at least your ankles aren't swollen like Pansy's were!"

"That's not very nice." 

"Oh come on 'Mione, they were fucking huge." Hermione frowned at Draco before the corner of her mouth turned up a little. Hermione and Pansy hadn't found it as easy to become friends as they had done. The two women didn't't have very much in common. 

"Rosie seems very taken with Thor. Perhaps she needs a puppy of her own?" Rosie was currently running around the garden with the puppy chasing a ball.

"Just how will I juggle having a newborn, a two year old, Ron away all the time with work and a puppy?"

The blonde shrugged. "I suppose you're right." 

 

The pair sat in a comfortable silence as they watched Rosie and Thor play at the bottom of the garden. "Have you decided on what to get Harry for his birthday?" The witch asked as she finished her tea.

Draco nodded, "You can't tell anyone." 

"I promise."

Draco pulled out the rectangular box he'd been carrying on his person for the last few days and passed it to his friend. "No way!" Hermione's jaw dropped open. "Is this for real?" Draco nodded.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" He asked suddenly nervous.

"Oh Draco he'll be over the moon." 

 

Rosie and Thor meandered up the garden and over to where the adults were sitting and interrupted the conversation, "Uncle Draco can Thor have some of my juice and cookies?" Draco scooped up Rosie and sat her on his lap, "He's got his own drink and he's not allowed the chocolate in your cookies but we can give him some of his own treats." Draco pulled out his wand and summoned the dog treats from the kitchen.

 

***

 

Harry was due home any minute now. Thor was as nervous and anxious as Draco. Neither could sit still for longer than five minutes. Minutes slowly passed and still Harry wasn't home. When the clock ticked slowly to the next hour and he still wasn't home Draco started to panic. Harry always let him know if he was going to be late. Something had to be wrong. So he floo called Hermione. "Is Ron home yet?” He asked briskly.

"No. Is Harry not back either? They both should have been back an hour ago.” Draco shook his head in response. "I'll call Kingsley and see what he knows." Hermione said pulling back from the fire only to return. "They'll be okay wont they Draco?" Her gaze held his.

"Of course they will. They've probably just gone to the pub you know what they're like." He tried to laugh it off but he didn't't believe it. Something was wrong. 

 

Ten minutes later Hermione was walking through the fireplace her eyes watery with unshed tears. One hand rubbing her swollen belly and Rosie’s hand in her other. Draco was on his feet before she spoke and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Where are they?” Sniffing back tears Hermione looked up into his searching gaze.

“We need to go to St Mungos. It’s Harry.”

 

As she said the words Draco felt his stomach fall.  

 

Draco didn't remember moving but he must have as Hermione all but pulled him out of one of the fireplaces that lined the reception area of St Mungo's and manhandled him into one of the lifts. Draco had almost forgotten Rosie was with them until her little voice filled the small lift. “Mummy can I press the button?” Hermione smiled down at her daughter “Level 4. Can you reach that one.” she tried to keep her voice even so not to worry her daughter. Stretching up Rosie pressed the number and then rather than putting her hand back down by her side she slid it into Draco’s and squeezed his fingers. The sensation calmed him but the moment was lost when the elevator stopped and a voice said “Fourth floor: Spell Damage”.

 

Wearing torn robes with scorch marks in them Ron paced up and down the corridor. “Daddy!” Rosie ran up to him her arms raised.

“Rosie.” Ron scooped her up and hugged her tightly. “I’ve missed you baby girl.” he didn't’t let go just continued to hold her closely.

“Daddy you’re squashing me.” Ron released his hold a little but still didn't’t put her down.

 

Draco and Hermione joined the pair. “Where is he?” Draco demanded.

“In there. The Healer is with him.” Ron indicated and Draco headed for the door. “You can’t go in they said to wait.”

“To hell with waiting he’s my Husband. I’m going in.” Draco stalked forward and into the closed room the door rattling behind him. 

 

Draco hadn't’t been prepared to find Harry’s lifeless body laid on the hospital bed several healers working over him. He looked like he was sleeping, there were no physical marks that Draco could see. “Mr Malfoy I’ve been expecting you.” The healer said approaching the spot Draco hadn't moved from.

“What’s happened to him? Is he okay?” Draco heard the wobble and uncertainty in his voice, he glanced over at Harry.

“Harry is extremely lucky that Mr Weasley got him here when he did. Harry was hit with an unknown hex that was leaching his body of all of its blood. We were able to quickly diagnose the problem and start a transfusion.” 

“So he’s okay?” Draco interrupted.

The elderly gentleman adjusted his glasses before he continued. “As of yet we don’t have a counter curse to stop the hex. For now we are constantly carrying out transfusions while we work out a cure. Harry is in a magically induced coma for now so not to put his body under anymore stress. We have our best team here and at the ministry working on a cure or a counter curse. For now we just keep transfusing. You can stay here but you need to let us work.” With heavy feet Draco allowed the healer to lead him over to a chair by the bed. “You can hold his left hand just be careful of the wires on his right.” Draco did as instructed and folded his hand around Harry’s cool one. 

 

He didn't’t know how long he’d been sat there. The healers had left him alone and kept coming back into the room ever quarter of an hour to carry out checks. Ron had been in and Hermione but Draco couldn’t recall talking to them. Other people had visited too but his focus had just been on Harry so he couldn’t recall who. “Draco?” His mother’s voice filled the small room startling him.

“Mother? What are you doing here?” his voice was parched and she provided him with a glass of water from where he didn't’t know, he didn't care as long as he could quench his thirst.

“Draco you’ve been here for two days. We’re all worried about you. You haven’t moved, haven’t eaten anything nothing. I don’t want you to end up in a bed next to Harry.”

He’d been sat here for two days. How had two - “It’s the thirty-first?” Harry’s birthday.

“I know. He will be fine Draco. Healer Simmonds promises me that they are very close to finding out just what hex was used. You can celebrate his birthday when he wakes up. Now come let me take you to the canteen you need to eat.” 

“I can’t leave him. He needs me.”

“What Harry needs now is for you to be healthy and alive. You not eating or-” she sniffed the stale air, “showering is precisely what Harry doesn’t need.” There was no point in arguing with her she would always win so he allowed his mother to guide him out of the room and up to the hospital canteen via one of the visitor bathrooms so that he could clean himself up.

 

*** 

 

Green eyes flickered open briefly. Where was he? The sterile white room didn't look familiar. Harry tried to move but pain shot through his whole body. What had happened to him? “Harry?” The voice sounded familiar but distant. He let sleep claim him. The second time he tried to wake the room became more focused and there sat to his left was Draco asleep in a high backed pleather chair. His beautiful Draco. All six foot two inches of muscle, white blonde hair and pale grey eyes. The man he loves most in the world. His husband.

“Dra-“ Harry croaked. Grey eyes snapped open and he moved to the bedside in lightening quick speed.

“Harry. Shhh don’t try and speak. I’ll get you some water and the Healer.” Draco stood to leave but changed his mind leaning over Harry instead and brushing his lips softly over Harry’s. “I love you Harry. More than you’ll ever know.” He didn't let Harry respond before he slipped out of the room.

 

The next hour saw several healers and a couple of Aurors pass through Harry’s room to check on him and to take his statement about the attack. It felt like they weren’t left alone for an eternity but eventually after he received a clean bill of health from Healer Simmonds Harry and Draco were left alone. Harry had scooted over and made room for Draco to join him in the hospital bed the blonde snuggled against his chest despite his complaints that it should be him holding Harry and not the other way around. “I thought I was going to loose you.” Draco said quietly.

“I know. I’m sorry I put you through this Dray. I’ve been thinking about leaving the Auror program. Taking a step back. I’m not sure I want to spend my entire life fighting.” 

“You don’t have to stop doing something you love Harry. We both know the risk.”

“Dray, you’re the thing I love, not the job. I don’t want to keep putting us through this. What if something happened to me on a permanent bases? How could I leave you, Ron, Hermione, Teddy or Rosie. Even Thor. I can’t keep putting us all at risk. I don’t know what I want to do yet. Maybe I’ll just take some time off. You could take some too maybe?”

 

“Well there is something we could do together. Taking some time off would definitely help with it.” Draco slid off the bed and started searching around in his robe pocket before retaking his place next to Harry. “I was going to give you this for your birthday last week.” Draco handed over the box. Harry was quiet as he opened the paper and removed the lid. He was silent his eyes trained on the content of the slim box.

“We’re going to be parents?”

Draco nodded, “We’re going to be parents.”


End file.
